Naruto and Hinata: The Heart's Game
by Oct8Yam109
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto to no end and Naruto hopes he can love her the same way some day. Naruto's attempts at love and romance are demonstrated through: dates, romantic moments and missions. There might even be wedding bells ringing in their future.
1. Chapter 1: Dating a Hyuga & Uzumaki

"Don't complain Naruto, you want to look good for her don't you?" Sakura asked the complaining blond beside her. Sakura had insisted Naruto had to get better clothes for his date with Hinata.

"I still don't see how my orange jumpsuit is that bad though Sakura" Naruto muttered. He didn't get why Sakura was making such a big deal out of this. After all it was just a date, but it was his and Hinata's first date. Sakura sighed as they neared their destination. People walked passed the duo without a care. Birds flew above in a peaceful way.

(=^.^=)

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto had locked himself in a dressing room because he was a child.

"I can't! I look stupid!" Naruto whined.

"Please Naruto, nobody is here to laugh at you," Sakura assured.

"Except me, CHA!" Inner Sakura said. Naruto reluctantly unlocked the door and stepped out. He was wearing a navy sweater and dark grey pants. Naruto did a quick spin and stood awkwardly in the doorway of the changing room. Sakura stood speechless as she checked Naruto out.

'How could I have let this go!' Sakura thought angrily at herself. Minutes flew by before Naruto tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in thought there for a moment," Sakura rambled. A sigh escaped out of a pair of lips.

"Sakura, is this good for my date with Hinata?" Sakura nodded, and Naruto satisfied with the answer entered the changing room. He had bought a couple pairs of the clothes on Sakura's request, saying it would be a good idea to have an extra pair or two lying around.

(=^.^=) - (/)

Hinata searched through her closet looking for just the right outfit for her date with Naruto. Unfortunately, she was having no luck. A knock pulled Hinata out of her thoughts. The door opened and Kurenai walked into the room holding a bag. A look of questioning appeared on Hinata's face. Kurenai smiled the smile she used when you totally owed her one.

"W-What's in the bag sensei?" Hinata asked the woman before her.

"A little gift," Kurenai replied. She pulled out a knee-length magenta skirt and a lavender sweater.

"T-Thanks sensei!" Hinata expressed grabbing the tank top and look at herself in the mirror.

(=^.^=) - (/)

A hushed silence filled the room. Naruto stood in front of the mirror half-naked, his blue boxers old, and worn. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Instead of it being spiked his hair laid flat on his head.

"Nah, I look better with my hair spiked!" Naruto shook his head and spiked his hair. He started to get dress as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Naruto called from his bedroom as he hurriedly pulled his clothes on. Piles of clothes, and random piles of garbage got scattered on the floor from being run through and tripped over. Naruto flung the door open. Hinata stood quietly by the window across the hall. Naruto got a sly smile on his face. Carefully sneaking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"What are you looking at Hinata?" Naruto breathed in her ear. Naruto could feel Hinata's body tense and lean back into him.

"Oh it's nothing, shall we go?" Hinata questioned. Naruto nodded and locked his apartment's door. As they walked down the street people looked at the young couple. Hinata hugged Naruto's arm tightly.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Naruto remarked with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. A blush formed on Hinata's cheeks, too.

"T-Thank you Naruto. You look very handsome," Hinata commented. The couple walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the restaurant. The destination was a restaurant called 'Hiroyama's Pub and Grill'. Naruto hoped nobody got too drunk tonight.

(=^.^=) - (/)

Naruto took Hinata to the hokage monument to look up at the stars. Hinata sat close to Naruto and leaned against him. Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Naruto and Hinata looked each other in the eyes and leaned forwards. Their lips met for a kiss, which turned into a make out session.

* * *

**A/N:** Any suggestions or tips would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Picnic

Naruto had spent most of the morning with his teammates. It seemed even after 3 or 4 years nothing changed, well something had changed. He had a girlfriend so he didn't chase after Sakura. Sasuke seemed to be caring more, but he was still indifferent to Sakura. Naruto saw this as a positive because Sakura never seemed deserving of Sasuke. Currently Naruto was trying to get some info out of Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke! Just tell me who you like already!" Naruto yelled, drawing the attention of the nearby civilians. Sasuke's arms crossed across his chest.

"Naruto I've told you like 100 times already, I'm not going to tell you," Sasuke angrily shot back at his blond rival. Naruto pouted causing Sasuke to sigh.

"We've never actually went on a date yet. If it goes well, I'll tell you. Does that sound fair dobe?" Sasuke gave in. Once Naruto wanted something, it was hard to say no.

"Sure does!" Naruto replied joyously. Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He had only come back to the village to try and become the hokage. Although with all the attention Naruto got from the villagers now, he may not get the title easily or possibly at all.

(=^.^=) - (=^.^=)

Naruto entered the library intent on finding some useful for his training. As he walked down the rows of books something caught his eye. Naruto reached over and grabbed it. It was an old, tattered scroll; tears made themselves at home and whatever was on the scroll was completely illegible. The paper felt like it would disintegrate if it was held or pulled on to hard.

"What's this doing here? This should have been thrown in the trash," Naruto wondered aloud. Before he could chuck it Hinata hugged Naruto from behind.

"Morning Naru-kun!" Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear. The hot breath on Naruto's ear made his hair stand on end.

"H-Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted as he spun around and hugged Hinata back. They stood there in each others embrace for what seemed like an enjoyable eternity. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest and shut her eyes.

(=^.^=) (/) - (=^.^=) (/)

Naruto lead Hinata down a forest path that had wildlife left and right. Hinata reached for Naruto's hand but pulled back at the last second. Naruto reached back and grabbed Hinata's hand in his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked back at her with a happy grin on his face. Hinata smiled back at him and squeezed back. The trees parted, a meadow stood before the smiling couple. Yellow flowers filled a better part of the green carpet. In the middle of the golden ocean was a picnic basket on top of a red and white checkered blanket. They sat down side by side, Hinata leaned into Naruto. Naruto pulled out some sushi out of the mud colored basket. Chopsticks picked up a piece and traveled into Hinata's mouth, another piece landed into Naruto's. After lunch Hinata and Naruto stretched out on the blanket and fell asleep. Hinata's head laid on Naruto's stomach and Naruto lightly snored. Both slept peacefully as a couple of figures watched them from the treeline.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in the Mountains

Naruto woke up from his nap to notice that Hinata was gone. He started to panic, he summoned shadow clones and scoured the meadow for his girlfriend. After a quick search a clone found some dog tracks. Naruto's face twisted in anger as he ran after the mutt and his mutt of an owner.

(=^.^=) - (=^.^=)

Naruto followed the path towards a large mountain range. The mountains were ghostly white. A wave of milky white snow sat on the peaks. The peaks of the mountains were like kunai tips. The air was numbingly chilling. Naruto didn't mind the chilly air, his jumpsuit protected him from most of it. Naruto sped over the mountain trails to the peak of the nearby mountain. It was got narrower and narrower, making it hard for Naruto to continue.

"Screw it!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Screw it!" came the echo of Naruto's cry. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet, scaling the mountain slope. It was icy, had deep snow, and the wind pushed more snow towards anybody climbing the side of it. Naruto had to summon shadow clones to help keep the wind off him. Naruto's foot slide out from under him, causing the boy to go sliding down the mountain at a high velocity. Naruto grumbled in anger as he brushed the snow off of his bright orange pants.

"**You do know there is a cave to your left, right?**" Kurama asked his angry jailer. Naruto smacked himself on his forehead for not noticing that earlier. Kurama laughed as Naruto stomped over to the cave.

'Tell me next time! Preferably before I go trying to climb a mountain!' Naruto muttered to his prisoner. The cave was dark and the air was biting. Naruto summoned two shadow clones and produced a Fire Style: Ultra Flaming Big Ball Rasengan. Light reflected off all the ice on the walls and made the cave glow a beautiful red color. Naruto smiled at the sight as he stood admiring the sight.

"Maybe I should take Hinata here on a date," Naruto thought out loud.

(=^.^=) - (^.^) + (V●ᴥ●V)

"Don't worry Hinata, it's just going to be a friendly fight for your hand in marriage," Kiba commented. Hinata sighed at her teammate's words, Kiba had tried to date her a couple times, but she always refused because he was more like a brother to her. Kiba paced around on the icy floor, while Hinata sat on a blanket on a ice free boulder. The ice started glowing a reddish orange color, indicating that someone was nearing their place of being. Naruto raced around the corner and spotted Hinata. Everything went in slow-mo, like in those romantic movies that drive-in movies had. Naruto ran towards his princess, and Hinata flew off the towering rock towards her knight in shining armour. The princess wrapped her arms around the knight and kissed him on the cheek for his bravery. _The End_ … **YEAH RIGHT!**

"Naruto! It's time for a rematch!" Kiba called in an attempt to break up the sappy moment. Naruto smiled at the Inuzuka boy.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he punched his left hand with his right. The two boys rushed towards each other, fists pulled back. Fists flew through the air.

* * *

"That never happened!" Kiba growled at his friend. Naruto waved a dismissive hand.

"You just don't want to admit you lost to me like ten times already," Naruto commented. Konohamaru jumped down from the sky, the sun surrounding him. Kono landed on the ground lightly, his eyes had stars in them.

"You're soo awesome boss!" Konohamaru fanboyed. Kiba growled clenching a fist. The fist landed on a skull with a loud ouch.

"What's wrong with you!?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments please review or send me a PM.


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting Royalty Part 1

"Naruto and Hinata, I have an important mission for the two of you," Tsunade told the couple as they walked through the door to Tsunade's office.

"What is it?" Hinata asked when Tsunade paused to grab the mission scroll. Tsunade glared at Hinata as she cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before being interrupted, this important mission requires the two of you to protect a king's teenaged twins. The details are on this mission scroll," Tsunade commented as she threw the scroll to Naruto. The scroll was lazily caught and unbound.

* * *

_Protect the Royal Twins_

_Type: Guard_

_Rank: A_

_Requested Team: A group of two; preferably a boy and a girl_

_Mission Details_

_A set of twins 15, a boy and a girl, needs to be protected from the occasional bandit and wild animal. Bring them to North Town within 2 weeks._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata read over the details again. The details were short, but detailed enough to do the mission on a basic standard.

"Hey grandma, what's the meaning of this? This doesn't give us shit to work with!" Naruto yelled at the aging hokage. A look of agitation presented itself on Tsunade's face. A fist clenched, teeth grinded, and the wall now became a window.

"The twins will be waiting at the gate in 2 hours, don't be late and do not mess this up."

(=^.^=) - (^/^) + [$.$] - {$.$}

"They're late," Keiko complained to her twin brother Ichirou. Keiko and Ichirou stood at 168 cm or 5'5". Chestnut hair laid neatly on Ichirou head, and Keiko's russet coloured hair was pulled back into a bun that laid on the top of her head. Both teens wore a set of blue and grey clothing; a jacket, a dress/shirt, and pants. Their turquoise eyes shone in the sun as their guards arrived. Keiko smirked with a gleam of evil intent in her eyes.

"You two are so late, I should tell the hokage on you." Naruto had caught on to the act. He decided to put an end to her whining.

"She told us to be here in 2 hours, but it's only been ½ an hour." Keiko's stuck up expression change to one of guilt.

"You ninja are smart, and here the hokage told us that some of them were dumb," Keiko stated nonchalantly. Blood boiled in rage. Naruto raised his hand and it whistled through the air with a slight blue aura.


	5. Chapter 5: Protecting Royalty Part 2

Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and hugged it against her chest, causing Naruto to blush a fierce crimson and turned his head away. Hinata smiled at Naruto.

'I don't like that girl. I have a sneaking suspicion about her,' Hinata commented to herself. She shook her head and brushed it off as nonsense.

"Shall we get going?" Hinata questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As long as the big blond meanie does not attack me again." Naruto clenched his fist at Keiko.

"Watch it you! The mission details never said anything about you being alive when we reach North Town!" This frightened Keiko slightly, it seemed as though he wasn't joking. They all walked out of the gate.

'The boy seems oddly quiet,' Naruto noticed as he watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. Ichirou was mapping the area in his mind, he had nothing better to do anyway.

Keiko stole glances at Naruto, whose arm was still being hugged by the pale eyed girl. Jealousy ignited in the pit of her stomach.

'He's kinda cute now that I look at him,' Keiko thought with a light blush on her pale cheeks.

'That girl is staring at us, I better keep my eye on Naruto,' Hinata thought as she got closer to Naruto.

"Thanks for earlier Hinata," Naruto chuckled. Hinata smiled her usual sweet smile at him.

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't let my boyfriend get in trouble for some Sakura wannabe's attitude." Keiko spotted a blueberry bush and went to grab some when a wild fox jumped out and slammed into her. The fox climbed on its feet as Keiko shrieked as she ran towards Naruto. Keiko hugged Naruto's free arm.

"That… That thing attacked me!" Keiko sobbed as she buried her face in Naruto's arm.

"And I thought that the pink haired banshee was a wuss," Kurama muttered.

'I know, that fox is just a baby, and it probably lacks the experience to do anything more than a couple light scratches,' Naruto added. Hinata had let go of Naruto as she went to scare the fox kit away. The fox kit, instead of running off, ran at Naruto. Naruto bent down with Keiko still clinging onto him. The kit rolled onto its back and playfully wiggled around.

"Hey there little guy," Naruto smiled as he rubbed the kit's stomach. Ichirou slowly walked over to them, so he wouldn't scare the fox off. He kneeled down, extending his hand towards the fox kit; his eyes closed the entire time. The fox bumped its head into Ichirou's out stretched hand. Ichirou opened his eyes and smiled with glee as he pet the fox. Keiko's face scrunched into a pout as she saw her brother pet the beast that attacked her.

"You traitor! How could you pet that… thing?" Keiko snapped at her brother. Ichirou made some motions with his hands, confusing Naruto. Sensing Naruto's confusion Hinata sat down by Naruto and caressed his cheek. He placed his hand on hers and leaned into the touch.

"Their doing sign language because Ichirou is mute. That's my guess anyway," Hinata whispered. The twins continued to sign for a couple of minutes before Keiko stormed off ahead. The trio, and their newly acquired friend ran to check up to the girl. The rest of the trip remained uneventful and it was successfully completed. To Naruto's surprize, North Town was not as far North as he thought.

(=^.^=) + (^/^)

Naruto and Hinata sat on the roof of North Town's local inn watching the stars. Hinata leaned in Naruto and had her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Naruto." Those three words echoed into the breeze.

* * *

**A/N:**This story will probably end soon. It'll be hard, but the next story won't be too far behind the end of this one.


	6. Chapter 6: Romance on the Sand

The sun shone through the slightly open curtains. A lump groaned and rolled over under a blanket. Naruto had gotten home late from Kiba's. The boys walked every single dog in the Inuzuka compound. Naruto rolled out of bed with a yawn, and headed to the kitchen in nothing but worn boxers and a tee. Water was set on the stove, and a ramen cup was set on the counter. As Naruto waited for the water to boil he took time to think.

'Me and Hinata have been dating for a while now, maybe I should...' The whistle from the kettle broke Naruto from his thought. Naruto poured the scalding water into his ramen before sitting down to wait for those dreadful three minutes. He still hadn't given up on his dislike for the waiting time for eating ramen. During the time Naruto tried to do random exercises, but it always got pushed off by supper time. A sigh escaped his lips, boredom washed over him, and it had only been a minute and a half. After the remaining time passed ramen was slurped up in a rush, almost like the person eating hadn't eaten in days.

(=^.^=)

Naruto put on the new clothes Hinata bought him a while back. It didn't have as much orange as he would have liked. Naruto had been told it would be better than being killed before he could become hokage. The outfit consisted of a black tee with an orange spiral on the front, and black shorts with an orange flame pattern around the cuff of the pant legs. Naruto thought he looked pretty good as he inspected himself in the mirror. As he turned away from the mirror, Naruto noticed his red coat hanging on a hook. He smiled fondly as he put it on.

(=^.^=)

'Maybe I'll paint the proposal on the Hokages' faces,' Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Naruto shook his head, 'That would be stupid, it would just show that I haven't matured. I could do it the traditional way, nah that'll be too boring.' As Naruto turned left around a corner he noticed Sasuke and Sakura talking. As he got closer to hear what they were saying Sasuke left and Sakura entered a shop.

"Damn, to late," Naruto muttered. He could have just went and asked what they were talking about, but he felt slightly lazy that morning.

(^/^)

'Where's Naruto? I would know if I passed him,' Hinata thought as she rounded a corner only to see who she was seeking out. Hinata smiled to herself as she walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning Hinata!" Naruto hugged the girl back tightly, they hugged for a minute and walked the streets of Konoha hand in hand. Sakura exited the building, the one she entered, earlier with a bag. Naruto took the opportunity to ask her what she was talking to Sasuke about.

"Hey Sakura! Could I ask you something?" Naruto asked the pinkette as him and Hinata went over to the girl.

"Sure, I have a couple of minutes to spare."

"I saw you and Sasuke earlier," Naruto paused to watch Sakura's reaction. She had a slightly shocked expression. Sasuke suggested that they keep their relationship a secret for a while, at the beginning of the relationship last week, until they were sure they would stay together.

"I wanted to know what you were talking about," Naruto said. Sakura sighed in relief and looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes. They reflected the sun beautifully.

"Sasuke had asked me if I knew where Kakashi was. I told Sasuke that I thought I saw him in training ground 3," Sakura said. Naruto nodded at this, knowing Sasuke he probably wanted to learn some cool new jutsu. The group soon parted ways; Sakura to see Lady Tsunade and Naruto and Hinata to Ichiraku's. Naruto and Hinata soon entered the shop.

"Hey Naruto, what can I get you and your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked his favorite and most regular customer.

"I'll have a large miso ramen!"

"I'll have a pork ramen." Teuchi started on the order.

"Hey Hinata I was thinking, maybe we could head to the beach for a while."

"We'll have to go ask Lady Tsunade first, we can't just leave the village." Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"Hahahah, I totally forgot about that." After a small discussion on the topic their order was ready.

"Let's eat!" They said before eating the piping hot noodles.

(=^.^=) + (^/^)

"I'll let you go," Tsunade slurred.

"Is she ever sober?" Naruto thought out loud.

'3… 2… 1…' Hinata thought.

Tsunade threw Naruto through the door, causing him to faceplant into the wall. Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's legs and dragged him away before Tsunade killed him.

(=^.^=) + (^/^)

With their bags packed, Naruto and Hinata headed for the main gate. Ino spotted the duo as they walked passed her family's shop. Ino ran out of the shop and caught up with them.

"Hey you two, where ya headed to?" Ino winked as she elbowed Naruto. He turned his head away. Ino smiled, she knew he would tell her.

"We're headed to the beach," Naruto replied quietly in hopes Ino wouldn't hear him. Ino's eyes lit up.

"The beach, can I come?" Naruto and Hinata shared a glance, they knew she would pester them until they said yes.

"Sure, why not bring Shikamaru and Chouji along too," Hinata commented.

"Great idea! You guys should get your teams to come too, okay!"

"Alright."

"This trip just got more interesting." The trio split up to get ready and find their other comrades.

(=^.^=)

"Come on guys, you have ta come, it'll be amazing!" Naruto whined trying to get Sakura and Sasuke to come to the beach. It was taking Naruto longer than expected to get them to agree.

"I might as well go, Lady Tsunade has been drinking more than ever, and frankly she is starting to scare me." Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke expectantly with pleading eyes.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Alright already, I'll come. It's only because Kakashi has a mission tomorrow and won't bring me along.' Naruto grinned, he hoped the other would agree too. Knowing Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't have a choice.

(\/.^)

"You two are coming to the beach, and you are going to enjoy yourselves!" Ino yelled at the boys in front of her. Shikamaru looked slightly peeved at having to go, and Chouji just ate his chips.

"It'll be a drag, but it'll be more troublesome if I decline."

"As long *munch* as there's food. *crunch* I'll go." Ino smiled at the boys.

"Great! Get packed and meet at the main gate!"

'Hinata's probably having the most trouble,' Ino thought as she headed towards her house.

(^/^)

Hinata just couldn't convince Kiba and Shino to go to the beach.

"Sorry Hinata, Akamaru's sick and I'd hate to leave him alone."

"I don't want to have my bugs in any unnecessary danger."

"Shino you don't have to swim. Kiba, why does Akamaru need to be by your side 24/7?"

"Well if you say it like that, it does sound pathetic. I can't just leave him though, he's my partner and best friend!"

"Let's just go Kiba, I'm sure everything will be fine," Shino said. He then leaned towards Kiba and whispered, "Ino might be in a bikini." Kiba blushed slightly.

"Low move dude, but I guess Akamaru will be fine without me for a couple of days." Hinata smiled at her teammates.

"Meet at the main gate once you're ready."

.x 6

All the convinced teens sigh collectively at being force to go to the beach, thinking they all had something better to do. Everybody soon meet up at the gate, most grumbling about being forced to come. They left as a group for the beach, which would take about three days.

(\/.^)

"Come on guys, we have to win!" Ino shouted. The nine teens were having a sandcastle building contest, and Ino's team was losing horribly. They had to make the biggest and best sandcastle. The other team had all the best people. Team Sakura consisted of; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Team Ino consisted of; Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata. Ino had a feeling Sakura rigged the team choose, which was choosing a straw that had an I or S on it. The sand castles Team Ino had built always fell apart. Their current one was same and pitiful, and Team Sakura's was high, large, and sturdy. Ino sighed in defeat as Sasuke called that time was up.

(=^.^=)

Naruto splashed Kiba as his back was turned towards him. Kiba spun around and splashed Naruto back. Kiba and Naruto grinned like fools. They started splashing everyone in the water, causing a huge water war.

(.}

As the water war was going on Sasuke and Sakura trekked down a path towards the changing rooms.

"The beach is so romantic isn't it Sasuke." Sakura kept blabbering on as they walked. Sasuke turned to Sakura and kissed her. Sakura was shocked at first, but quickly gained her bearings and kissed her boyfriend back. Ino walked out of the changing room just in time to see them kissing. Ino's eyes widened in shock. While kissing Sasuke picked Sakura up and headed in the direction of the hotel. Sasuke put Sakura down as they entered the hotel and headed for their room. Kiba ran passed the couple on his way out and skidded to a stop.

'What are they up to?' Kiba thought as he watched them walk down the hall and into a room.

(.}

Sasuke and Sakura exited their hotel room and walked to the entrance of the hotel. Shikamaru who saw them leave, ran in another direction to tell the others about what happened. He didn't care if running was uncharacteristic for him, but he thought it was quite odd of Sasuke and Sakura to be seen together and not be with Naruto and/or Kakashi.

(=^.^=) + (^/^)

Naruto and Hinata decided to go on a hike. They were working their way back to the beach on Eagle Path. Hinata had slowed down considerably since they started the hike. Naruto stopped for Hinata to catch up, and crouched down.

"Hey Hinata, hop on my back. I'll carry you back," Naruto told his girlfriend.

Hinata blushed, 'D-Do I s-seem that t-tired?' Hinata thanked Naruto as she climbed on his back. A calming silence hung in the air. Naruto thought about the proposal a bit more and realized the perfect way to say it:

'Soon enough, Hinata, you'll be the wife of a hokage!'

( . )

Tsunade looked out at the setting sun, with a bottle of saké in her hand.

"I think it's time to pass on the torch to a new hokage," Tsunade told her assistant and old apprentice Shizune.

"But Lady Tsunade..." Shizune was stopped mid sentence by Tsunade clearing her throat.

"I don't enjoy being interrupted and besides I'm not going to reconsider my decision."

"Who's going to take over as hokage m'lady?" Tsunade thought for a while before answering.

"Naruto is, I think he's the best candidate," Tsunade answered truthfully. Tsunade looked out into the distance.

'I hope I chose right.'


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Naruto was headed to Ichiraku Ramen when an ANBU appeared before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the hokage requests your presence," the cat masked ANBU announced before poofing away. Naruto sighed as he changed his root from Ichiraku Ramen to the Hokage's office. Ino spotted Naruto and ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto stopped and let Ino catch up.

"What's up Ino?"

"I'm calling a meeting that will take place in an hour, but don't tell Sasuke or Sakura okay." Naruto nodded and excused himself as he had to visit the hokage.

(=^.^=)

"What's up grandma? You need me for some awesome mission?" Naruto asked as he entered the room the hokage had used as her base of operations. Tsunade took a quick swig of sake.

"I called you here to tell you something important," Tsunade paused, but quickly begun again before she could rethink her decision, "I've decided to name you the next hokage." Naruto stood in front of the hokage stunned; his mouth agape, and his eyes wide. The ends of Naruto's mouth slowly twitched. A huge grin slowly presented itself. Naruto jumped up ecstatically.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he raced out of the room to tell Hinata. Tsunade sat in silence for a moment before what had just happened clicked in. Tsunade drunk more sake.

"That idiot."

(=^.^=)

Naruto raced down the streets of Konoha like a bolt of lightning. The streets buzzed with conversation. Children played carelessly in the streets. Naruto swerved around the civilians on his search for Hinata.

(^/^)

Hinata had to shop for some ingredients for the dinner she was going to make for her family. This lead her towards the market district.

'I'll need some; carrots, and rice,' Hinata thought as she rounded the corner.

(=^.^=)

'I'll have to head for the Hyuuga compound,' Naruto thought as he sped around the corner.

(=^.^=) + (^/^)

**BAM!**

The whole world blew up from an incredible impact between lovers. (As if!) The two teens skidded backwards. Naruto landed on his ass and Hinata bounced off the ground.

"Hey! Watch where- Oh hey Hinata! Sorry about that!" Naruto commented as he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. Naruto stretched his hand out to Hinata, who took it, and helped her up.

"It's okay Naruto, but why were you going so fast?" Hinata questioned the blond. Naruto's face lit up immediately.

"Guess what Hinata! You're going to be the 6th hokage's wife!" Hinata smiled, her face slowly turning a bright red. Naruto got nervous and ran to the nearest restaurant for a glass of water.

'N-N-Naruto-kun w-wants m-me to m-marry him!' Hinata thought nervously, trying not to faint. Naruto ran back to Hinata with a bottle of water.

"Here drink this."

"Th-Thank you Naruto." Hinata quickly drank the water. Naruto waited patiently for Hinata to finish.

"So, w-what's your answer?" Naruto asked Hinata sheepishly, she blushed heavily again. Hinata leaned in, and kissed Naruto. After a minute, they broke apart. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, and Naruto hugged right back

(=^.^=) + (^/^) + (\/.^) + (-.-) + (^.^) x3

Naruto, team 8, and team 10 had all gathered in the courtyard of the Academy. Ino stood up and coughed to gather everybody's attention.

"As you all should know, many of us have saw Sasuke and Sakura together. Most of the situations were romantic," Ino stated, "I think we need to get a confession out of 'em."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto shouted excitedly! Everybody agree, mostly because Ino scared them.

"How *munch* are we *crunch* gonna do it?" Choji asked while munching on chips. Shikamaru and Naruto snuck a couple chips here and there. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, trying to form a plan.

"How about we just ask?" Kiba questioned the group. Everyone smacked their foreheads.

"Kiba you loser! That is the lamest plan in like ever!"

"Instead of asking we should scare it out of 'em," Naruto suggested. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe, but is there any other ideas?" Ino asked her friends. There was a group 'hmm'.

"How about we send them notes and incorporate Naruto's idea of scare tactics?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shrieked with joy and hugged Shikamaru.

"Shika, I could kiss you right now," Ino yelled with glee. Shikamaru tried to push Ino away, while the others covered their ears. Once Ino calmed down, the group got to work on writing notes and getting black cloaks.

(=^.^=)

The plan was simple, everyone would follow Sasuke and Sakura around in the shadows. Once the duo met up, the first note would be sent via kunai.

Ino's voice came through the earpiece; "Get ready Naruto, you're up in a second."

Naruto carefully pulled out the kunai with the note tied on. It glinted slightly as a small beam of light hit the smooth steel.

'I hope this plan works,' Naruto thought. Naruto watched Sakura approach Sasuke. The kunai burst from the shadows, gleamed in the sun, and stuck in the ground at Sasuke's feet.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke picked up the note and read it out loud.

The note read; _We know your secret, confess it at one. We promise we will leave you alone after you do. If you refuse, we will continue the torture._

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the note in confusion.

"What the hell? Is this someone's idea of a prank?" Sakura asked angrily. Sasuke threw the note in the trash can on the corner.

"Who cares? If it is a prank, it's pretty lame and probably won't continue," Sasuke commented. Sakura nodded and the duo was off. Those hidden in the shadows were on the move. The next location was a restaurant, inside were Ino and Kiba under a transformation.

Naruto's voice came through the earpiece; "Ino, Kiba, get ready!" The duo nodded.

'Damn, I hope this works,' Ino thought. That's when Sasuke and Sakura entered the scene.

'Ready,' Ino mouthed at Kiba, who nodded.

"All I'm saying is that I can't be tied down by one girl."

"I thought you said we would get married," a bawling Ino cried.

"We're over, now leave my sight!" Ino threw a kunai at Kiba, who dodged. The kunai stuck into Sasuke's table. Ino and Kiba quickly scurried out of the restaurant.

'Again?' Sasuke thought as he grabbed the note.

The note read: _You may be dating now, but I'm after your girlfriend. Confess and I'll back off._

"And it continues .."

(=^.^=)

"It's not working!" Ino muttered angrily as she paced back and forth. The group had to admit, their evil plans just weren't that good. Just then, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the Academy's courtyard.

"We know what you guys were up to."

"What? Us? Up to something? Never!" Ino loudly proclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke gave them a look that said 'I don't believe you.'

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. Everyone else whistled and looked at some distant object.

"Don't play stupid, we know that you all want a piece of Sasuke. He's just that sexy!" Sakura commented with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah that's what we want, a piece of that sexy power hungry emo," Kiba commented sarcasticly. Sakura's face turned into an angry scowl. She stomped over to Kiba and punched him into the wall a couple meters behind him.

"God Sakura, it's a wonder how you're still single," Ino muttered to the wind. Naruto went to check if Kiba was still breathing, thankfully he was. The group crowded around Sasuke and Sakura, with Kiba leaning on Naruto for support.

"The real reason we did what we did was to get a confession out of you. A confession of your undying love for each other!" Ino said passionately. Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes, he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"We have been dating for a while now," Sakura admitted.

"Congratulations Sakura!" Naruto smiled at his teammate, Sakura blushed slightly.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Let's go get some sake to celebrate!" Kiba proposed. That idea got a group agreement. The nine friends headed for the nearest bar.

**A/N:** I was thinking about creating a story about Naruto and Hinata's child, How does that sound? Should it be a boy, a girl, or maybe twins?


End file.
